An Interesting Game
by TurtleRae
Summary: Sherlock is bored. John has a game to distract him. It leads to... other activities.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock. If I did, Johnlock and Mystrade would be cannon. I just enjoy borrowing the characters to put in... compromising situations. I don't get any profit from this other than the amazing feeling of fangirl evil.

Warning: SMUT in the second chapter. M/M SMUT to be exact. Don't like, don't read. Also, if you leave a review, be constructive. I have only posted one other fic as of date.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Game

Sherlock was bored. There hadn't been a case for days, though that may have been because the Baker Street boys had managed to piss of Lestrade. It's a long story. (a/n: Actually, I don't feel like thinking of something at the moment. If something comes to me, I might make it another story.) now the DI wasn't giving Sherlock cases for a week.

John was excited. He knew about Sherlock's boredom as he entered the flat, but John had an idea. "Bored!" The detective's yell could easily be heard as John dragged his package up the 17 steps to the living room.

John left the box at the top of the stairs out of sight and entered the room with the detective. Sherlock looked confused. "You brought something home," he stated, already deducing his flatmate. "It was obviously large, but not heavy. You left it where I can't see it, so it's obviously for me. It may be something entertaining, from the look of excitement on your face. Therefore, something you have used before and want to introduce me to. Possibly a game you grew up with and, obvious from your posture, consider yourself good at. However, I cannot think what it exactly is."

John laughed and admitted, "Yeah, it's a game. I knew you would be bored, so I figured I could distract you with Ping-Pong." Sherlock's resulting look clearly said, 'You really think Ping-Pong can distract and entertain a mind like mine?' John laughed again and said, "I figured you might see it that way, so I figured out a way to make it incredibly interesting. Let's make it strip Ping-Pong. The loser is the first one to lose all their clothes, and they have to submit to what the other wants for the night."

Of course Sherlock was excited by that and soon the floor was cleared and the men sat down to try to assemble the table, without reading the instructions. It took them a while, but the table was successfully set up in their living room.

Before they played, the inhabitants of 221B decided to level the playing field by wearing the same amount of clothing. This meant Sherlock had to get dressed, including shoes and suit jacket. Upon his return, the game started.

It did not take long for John and Sherlock to realize they were pretty evenly matched in skill. It was chance that Sherlock scored the first point, causing John to remove his jumper. John scored the next point and Sherlock threw his jacket over the back of the nearby couch. The game progressed in this manner for most of the afternoon. They scored points in turns and Sherlock always mirrored John by taking off what had minutes before been removed from his boyfriend's body. Eventually, both had removed their trousers and were playing in nothing but their pants. The pants did nothing to hide growing erections and both men played a bit harder for the win. In the end though, the pattern remained and Sherlock scored the last point. He watched, smirking, as John removed his pants, freeing his raging hard on, and sauntered toward Sherlock's room. The detective trailed after him, already tossing his own pants across the room.

* * *

Don't flame me, please. _**And if you don't want to read smut, don't read the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock. If I did, Johnlock and Mystrade would be cannon. I just enjoy borrowing the characters to put in... compromising situations. I don't get any profit from this other than the amazing feeling of fangirl evil.

Warning:_** M/M SMUT.**_Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reward

John strolled naked and, frankly, quite erect into Sherlock's room. The detective followed right after already having removed his pants in the living room. Sherlock closed the door and turned to John, a predatory look in his eyes that made the blogger swallow hard.

John gasped as he was tackled onto the bed. He sighed feeling Sherlock's weight on him but soon groaned as the detective pushed himself up just enough that he was not lying on John, but they could still feel waves of heat radiating off each other.

They stayed that way for several minutes, slowly driving John crazy. Just as the shorter man was about to scream in frustration, Sherlock lowered his head to just beside John's ear and growled, "Tonight, you're mine." He punctuated his statement by biting at the sensitive skin on John's neck right behind the earlobe.

John's resulting aroused whimper turned into a moan when Sherlock ground their hips together.

John licked his lips as the detective pulled away again. "Well then," he grunted, "I guess I am."

"Shut up," Sherlock ordered, attacking John's mouth. While the older man was distracted, lost in the kiss, the detective took the opportunity to begin prepping him.

John was almost unaware of the digit up his opening, fingerfucking him. He was definitely aware when the second finger was added and Sherlock started scissoring his fingers, arching his back and moaning into the kiss from the overwhelming pleasure. When Sherlock put the third finger in, John threw his head back and gasped, allowing Sherlock to attack his neck in a barrage of kisses and bites.

John was reduced to a quivering, whimpering mass as Sherlock continued his ministrations. Soon, Sherlock stopped fingerfucking John and reached for the lube on the nightstand, quickly spreading it on his excited member. John was nearly crying at the loss of the fingers inside him, quickly recovering as soon as Sherlock set the head of himself at John's opening and started slowly pushing himself in, causing both of them to moan in pained ecstasy.

As soon as Sherlock was in to the hilt, he paused and allowed John to adjust. John only took a moment to get comfortable before reaching up and pulling Sherlock's head down for a searingly chaste kiss as a signal that he was ready.

Sherlock pulled his head away with a smirk and watched John's face as he pulled nearly all the way out and snapped his hips forward, driving himself back into the smaller man. John gasped at the sensation. Sherlock, unsatisfied, pulled partway out and grabbed John's knees, lifting them up over his shoulders and changing the angle. Once again, Sherlock snapped his hips forward, John crying out as the taller man hit his prostate.

Sherlock smirked at how undone John looked and continued his onslaught. However, Sherlock did not keep with a steady tempo. He varied it, still nailing John's prostate every time. At times he went so fast John did not get a break from the stimulation, or Sherlock waited so long to move that John nearly cried out with need.

This seemed to both men to last forever. Eventually John choked out, "Sherlock, I'm close." The man in question nodded and settled on an even pace, stroking John's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Sherlock also leaned down and captured John's lips in a passionate kiss.

It only took a couple of minutes before John came, moaning into Sherlock's mouth as his seed sprayed over their stomachs and chests. The contraction of John's muscles during his orgasm drove Sherlock over the edge and he came hard inside John.

After both men came down from their orgasms, Sherlock pulled out and kissed John once more before rolling over and flopping next to John. Both men were thoroughly spent, but they still smiled at each other and John joked, "I take it you're not bored anymore." Sherlock laughed and pulled John into a cuddle.

They were both asleep in moments.

* * *

Don't flame me, please. This is my first smut.


End file.
